


后台

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源：2021.03.02 oishi活动
Kudos: 6





	后台

布莱特希望这是他最后一次cos这种奇怪的角色。  
自从主办方确定了他要装扮的是一个浓妆长发的动漫人物的时候，林赢那抹坏笑就没从嘴角下去过。布莱特对这件事本身是不在意的，为了工作真正的女装他都穿过，这个程度根本不在话下，如果这一切没有林赢的嘲笑的话。  
布莱特心里知道他不是真的为了嘲讽他的打扮，但多少还是有点介意的，更别提现在林赢已经在他身边笑的直不起腰来。  
“布莱特，你的头不要乱动。”cody第四次扳着布莱特的头摆正“假发会戴歪的。”  
话音刚落，林赢紧接着又发出一阵爆笑，布莱特咬掉了刚刚涂好的唇膏。  
淡紫色的长发，巨大夸张的耳饰，分量不算太轻的道具剑，以及因为出汗已经开始有些晕染的厚重眼影，这场活动有趣的同时也真是有够折磨。反观旁边的林赢，一身量身定制的白色赛车服，干净又利落，贴身的设计将他肩宽腰细的身体曲线完美勾勒，在镜头前的定格动作帅气逼人，说起话来依旧活泼又可爱。布莱特表面上没什么异常，可心里对林赢的‘记恨’却迟迟没消，终于结束了最后一个流程，两人一前一后的回到了休息室，卸了妆换回私服的林赢正专注的玩手机，布莱特则安排了助理姐姐将一群不相关的人士悄无声息的请了出去，把门落了锁，布莱特又回到了林赢身边。  
只是这小家伙还不知道危险已经降临。  
“嘲笑我很开心是吧？”布莱特一边说着一边将化妆镜前的东西挪了位置，桌面上逐渐清理出一大块空地方。  
“我没有嘲笑你啊。”林赢仍然沉迷于手机之中，丝毫没有感知周围的变化。  
“那刚刚笑的那么夸张的人是谁？”布莱特强制性的抬起了他的下巴，让他对上自己的眼睛。  
“你疯了？”林赢拍开了布莱特的手避嫌“这么多人呢！看见了多不好。”  
布莱特但笑不语，林赢这才发现原本吵闹的休息室里只剩他们两人，一股冷汗从脊背向颅顶窜去，下意识的迅速起身“我去找eed姐姐。”  
“她下去拿东西了。”布莱特拽着林赢的胳膊不松手。  
撒谎。林赢这下是真的有点慌，布莱特的意图他再了解不过了，如果真的在这里做了，他会连头都抬不起来的。三十六计，走为上策，林赢也是用了蛮力想挣脱布莱特，却被人出其不意的揽了腰直接抱到了化妆桌上，双臂阻挡了一左一右的两条退路。  
“诶呀，开个玩笑而已，你还真生气啊。”林赢立刻服软，摸摸男友气鼓鼓的脸颊哄他。  
“别人可以笑，你不行。”  
布莱特这要命的自尊心，在爱人面前他希望自己何时都是完美的，今天的造型是工作他没有办法拒绝，但是林赢怎么可以笑他呢，他不能接受。然而林赢的笑，只是他的淘气罢了，布莱特不会真的去和他生气，不过惩罚是一定要有的。  
“你会后悔的。”布莱特对着林赢说不出一句狠话，只能将人压在镜子上亲吻，嘴唇动的极为夸张，吮吸的啧啧声瞬间响彻了整个房间，林赢虽然心里委屈，嘴上却不敢抱怨，现在更是只能一边装乖巧的任人亲吻，一边找可以开溜的机会，被咬的疼了也只敢紧紧揪住他的衣领小声哼唧。  
林赢这样子坐着的姿势布莱特要探过去脑袋才能完全吻到他，时间一久多少有点累，干脆抱着人的屁股将他往自己面前拉，这样一来林赢整个人都可以被他拥在怀里。这时怀里的人已经完全软了下来，虽然闭着眼，但手臂紧紧缠在自己脖子上，呼吸也开始乱了拍子。布莱特将自己继续往他双腿间挤，腹部刚好压在他还没抬头的家伙上，软糯的一团堆挤在一起，柱身和两颗小球紧贴着，布莱特也管不了那么多，伸手下去将它包裹在手心里轻轻揉捏，却忘记了嘴上的动作。  
林赢显然是在这个吻里沉醉了起来，布莱特没了动作他却还意犹未尽，小舌头探进布莱特的嘴里，卷上他的舌自己一个人亲的起劲儿。上下的同步满足不一会儿就将林赢整的云里雾里，只不过布莱特的突然离开，让林赢丧失了热源发了个寒颤。  
布莱特承认，他还是有些记仇的，再回来的时候手里拿着那顶还没来得及被收走的假发，本来是想自己戴上的，可一看到靠在镜子上平复呼吸的林赢，心里又改变了主意将它扣在了林赢的头上。  
“我不要戴！”林赢立刻撅起了嘴闹着要摘下来，却被布莱特抢先一步按住了双手。  
“你戴着好看，我喜欢。”就这一句话又把林赢哄得心花怒放。  
“真的吗？”嘴上将信将疑，手却去调整了假发的角度“好看吗？”  
“好看，你最好看了。”说着又低下头去亲他，林赢今天穿了一件带拉链的卫衣，可偏偏拉锁只开到了胸口靠上一点的尴尬位置，看得到一片白花花的胸口却摸不到，布莱特只好又改从下面进攻。先是在他平坦紧致的小腹上一阵流连，再一点点向上，托住他柔软的胸肌，软糯的乳尖被按压在手掌中央，一阵有力的包裹挤压过后，小点就会变得硬挺的戳着他。这时再改用指腹夹住捏揉，林赢就会瞬间脱力，头重重的靠在他肩上。  
抚摸着那一片有些劣质的假发，布莱特从没有一刻比现在觉得自己像个变态，镜子里的林赢背对着他，散落在后背的长发简直就像个女孩一样，布莱特亲了亲他的耳朵，紧贴着他的脸颊问。  
“你是哥哥的女孩儿吗？”  
“什么？”林赢好像真的没听懂，颤抖着声音问。  
“你是不是哥哥的女孩儿。”  
林赢急了，气愤又羞耻的捏住了布莱特腰上的一块软肉，威胁着让他再说一遍试试，布莱特却依旧面不改色的挑衅他。  
“这么漂亮，还不承认是女孩儿？”  
林赢气的说不出话，只能用粗喘的呼吸表达自己的愤怒，却被布莱特一口亲在了唇上，舌头也伸了进来企图蒙混过关，事实证明他的计划成功了。  
林赢一开始是极力推拒的，可他挣扎的幅度越大布莱特的手臂也收的越紧，始终将他禁锢在自己圈起的一小块地方，紧密的吻接连落下，林赢的挣扎慢慢丧失了力度，最后干脆放弃仰着头享受亲吻。双臂紧紧环绕在布莱特的腰上，布莱特则是虔诚的捧着林赢的脸，像是对待稀世珍宝一样的认真小心。不知道是化妆镜前灯带的温度太高，还是狭小的空间里气氛过于暧昧，林赢和布莱特的身上都起了一层薄汗，黏在衣服上很不痛快。  
现在两人所处的地方不允许有过长的前戏，但布莱特又担心林赢会因此而感到不适，正在左右为难的时候，倒是林赢看懂了他的意思，从桌子上跳了下来，手臂撑在桌面上，背对着他。  
“来吧。”痛快的样子令布莱特瞠目“大家都等着呢。”扭头撇了他一眼的样子简直是风情万种，布莱特咽了口唾液，手搭在了林赢的胯骨之上。林赢的布料裤子因为刚刚的坐姿有些褶皱，布莱特看得出神，迟迟没有下一步动作，反倒是林赢先急了起来。  
“你快点！”  
感受到了他明显的暴躁，布莱特从后面紧紧抱住了林赢，手指从侧腰滑到了前面轻松挑开了扣子，拉链也被拉下，裤子瞬间松松垮垮的搭在林赢的腰臀之上，布莱特轻轻一拽就掉了下来，堆在脚上，紧接着内裤也遭遇了同样的对待。此刻的林赢双手向前撑在化妆桌上，身上只有一件卫衣遮住了半个挺翘裸露的臀部，好不诱惑。  
布莱特也不再废话，伸手抄起桌上的卸妆油挤了一泵就往林赢屁股里面抹，而林赢则是在镜子里将他的一举一动尽收眼底，最终还是敌不过羞耻感低下了头。与润滑液的感觉不同，卸妆油更为厚重黏腻的质地包裹在布莱特的手指和林赢的皮肤上，轻松的就将两根手指吞了进去，林赢此时正皱起眉头承受着第三根接踵而至的手指带来的异常快感，他甚至可以听到卸妆油在他体内被搅动的声音。  
布莱特伏在林赢身上，一手紧紧捏着他的胯骨一手还不断的在他体内探索，按压在厚实的内壁上，指尖相对薄嫩的皮肤感受着林赢甬道内的高温，烫的布莱特耳尖发红。两人的头挨在一起，沉重的呼吸频率逐渐同步了起来，身后的穴口经过充分的按摩已经做好了承接他的准备，布莱特抽出了手指，将沉甸甸的性器从裤子中掏了出来，抵在了不断收缩的入口。 一节一节推进的阴茎让林赢的身子也依着惯性一点点向前顶，手掌里的汗液硬生生在桌面上拖出两道痕迹，又被布莱特一把拽了回去，阴茎也在刹那之间顶到了最深处。  
“哼…”林赢痛苦的皱了皱眉，手指紧紧抓在了桌面上，刚喘了口气身后布莱特已经迫不及待的开始了抽插动作，林赢刚被拉回来的身子又被重重的顶了出去。布莱特把玩着林赢身前也挺翘起来的分身，食指和拇指圈起的半圆套在精神抖擞的肉棒上，在他身后一前一后的抽动让他的阴茎也自动的在自己手指间摩擦。现在的林赢根本不敢抬头，被迫戴上的假发卡在脖子里一阵瘙痒，不能脱掉的上衣让他的背后积了一层又一层的汗，难耐和快感冲击着他的神智和身体。然而身后的布莱特一点没有体谅他的苦楚，反而还埋头干的更加起劲，为了对抗身后不断变得猛烈的挺动，林赢的手不得不撑在化妆镜上保持平衡。  
在这样没有任何私密性的环境里做爱真的是惊险又刺激，林赢已经被自己的体温烧的晕头转向也还是懂得要尽力忍耐从口中溢出的呻吟，尽管他已经很努力的抑制自己，却还是会时不时发出几声细微的声音。布莱特将林赢被自己咬住的指头从他嘴里解救出来，囤积在口腔里的唾液拉出一道细长的银丝，滴在了两人的手上，又快速换上了自己的两根手指伸了进去，和他灵活的舌纠缠在一起。另一只手放开了一直被折磨的分身抬起他的下巴让林赢不得不面对镜中的自己。  
镜子中的自己是一副完全陌生的样子，满脸的潮红，戴着假发，光溜溜的下半身以及身后的布莱特让整个画面淫荡无比。林赢的目光想躲，却又忍不住在镜面里迷失了自我，这是他第一次这样直观的以第三视角审视他与布莱特的性交，他男友的脸紧紧靠在他的旁边，用刻意压低了的声线夹杂着喘息，撒旦一般的问他。  
“说，刚刚嘲笑我的是哪个小坏蛋？”  
巨大的羞耻感让林赢痛苦的摇头，逃不掉也躲不开，只能口齿不清的否认“我没…没有…”  
“那你看看。”布莱特捉住他的下颌“现在镜子里的漂亮女孩儿是谁？”  
林赢不肯再看也不肯回答问题，不顾布莱特捏在他下巴的手垂下脑袋，假发的刘海遮挡了他的视线，仿佛一块终于抓住的遮羞布，恨不得将整张脸都埋在里面。而布莱特依然可以将他的一举一动尽收眼底，从镜子里还可以看到林赢大敞着衣领里的春色，布莱特伸手进去拽着乳头拉扯至变形，突然这个半截的拉链也显得并不是毫无作用。  
随着身后不停搅动摩擦的动作林赢觉得自己股缝中间快要着火一般，过高的温度让卸妆油开始挥发，一股独特的化妆品的味道混合着两人体液的腥膻气息在房间里扩散开。林赢的双腿越发无力，只好反手勾着布莱特的脖子借力，顺势还可以和他接吻。在唇舌的追逐之间假发终于被蹭了下来，这个罪魁祸首直直的横在了两人中间，不约而同发出一阵轻笑，布莱特随手一挥将它扔在了地上，又在林赢被亲的有些发肿的唇上轻轻啄了几下。  
“不能再亲了，肿起来了。”摸了摸他还湿着的嘴唇，话虽如此但还是忍不住又凑过去亲了一口。  
林赢满眼娇嗔的瞪他，但是又不自觉的将脸靠过去依在布莱特的脸颊旁边，汗水打湿了额前的一点碎发，整个人显得既妖娆又可爱。  
布莱特的进攻已经完全到了冲刺边缘，林赢的手臂在没有停歇的撞击中丧失了最后一点力量，只好用手肘撑在桌面上，布莱特也随着他的动作俯下身去，双手掐着他的细腰，这却引来了身下人的不满，他抓着布莱特的手就往自己身下放。憋了许久没被抚慰的分身已经分泌出了不少液体，刚一碰上就粘了布莱特一手，轻轻拨弄一下林赢的身子就会跟着颤抖，布莱特抓住他的弱点就会发狠了去欺负，最脆弱的地方被反复的无情刺激，只片刻的功夫林赢就敌不过快感，龟头开始了规律的跳动，正要享受释放的舒爽时，布莱特的手指却堵在了最重要的地方。  
“哼…”林赢不满的皱起了眉头，汗水瞬间顺着鬓角流下来，他不知道要不要开口和布莱特求饶，可是前列腺点还在被不停地刺激，林赢握紧了拳头从牙缝里好不容易挤出了两个字。  
“放手…”  
然而布莱特充耳不闻，空闲的手压着林赢的腰，直起身子卯足了力气，腰部带动臀部剧烈的颤动，握着林赢性器的手失去了对力道的控制，直到林赢哭着喊着叫疼他才幡然醒来，哄着眼角挂着泪珠的小可怜，林赢的苦肉计显然有用，布莱特手一松一股白液就迫不及待的喷射而出。林赢在爽快和痛楚之间咬紧了嘴唇，后穴也裹着布莱特的阴茎来回吮吸，将他最后一丝防线攻破。  
凭借着最后一点理智，布莱特抽出了在爆发边缘性器，只轻轻撸动了一下，精液就喷射而出落在了林赢的股间，烫的他缩紧了屁股。

一场激烈的情事过后两人都筋疲力尽，可林赢还是以布莱特的‘无耻’行径作为要挟，坐在凳子上悠闲地看布莱特一个人收拾残局。终于将东倒西歪的化妆品都摆正归回了原来的位置，也开窗通风换了空气，才又重新坐回到林赢身边。那人对着镜子整了整自己的衣服，并不理会欲言又止的布莱特，更过分的是他竟然直接拿着手机玩了起来。  
“喂，看镜子。”  
‘咔嚓’林赢拍下了一张照片。

-完-


End file.
